caratfandomcom-20200223-history
Bring It
"Bring It" (날 쏘고 가라) is a song by Hoshi & Woozi of SEVENTEEN. This is the fifth song of the album Teen, Age and the ninth song of the special album Director's Cut. Lyrics |-| Romanization= Roger that yes sir bandeushi jikyeonaenda nae sarameul geondeurin geotteullobuteo teokkeut hana geondeuril su eopseo jashin isseumyeon geondeuryeobwara uributeo milchak buteo bureul buchyeo ne apgil nae apgil da naega chaegimjyeo i goseul ssak da jeonbu jeongrihae Two captains uriga jihwihae deodeodeo Woo deureowa deureowa Woo da deureowa deureowa bung tteodanineun geot gatjiman tteodoneun geol ara I know nega gal mokjeokji imi meogeotji Hey chwirwibongya chwirichwiribongya Do not cross over this Better get out hoshiujigombi deureo bwatna an deureobwasseumyeon Ay Woozi tell em right now mwongae michin deut hollyeo nunbichi daraoreun du mari maengsu meogitgameul jjocha naraoreuji We never lose a thing Don’t worry about that manyak jashin ittamyeon Ay nal ssogo gara sswa turn right sswa turn left nagaja ssauja igija Hey hey nagaja ssauja igija brrrrr hanae jangjeon dure balsa hana dul sswa sswa sswa Shout out the world yeogin nae guyeok naega mandeun nae sesange deureonuwo musuhan byeoldeureul ango watji ije uriga wasseuni buranhae haneun ge nae nuneman boineun geoya gulhaji anko dallyeoganeun ge meoshitneun geoya uri tim sebeuntin gyesokhaeseo eksel balba malhaneun daero We change up saegyeodeureo mwongae michin deut hollyeo nunbichi daraoreun du mari maengsu meogitgameul jjocha naraoreuji We never lose a thing Don’t worry about that manyak jashin ittamyeon Ay nal ssogo gara sswa turn right sswa turn left nagaja ssauja igija Hey hey nagaja ssauja igija brrrrr hanae jangjeon dure balsa hana dul sswa sswa sswa houjuuibo ballyeong nuga nuga nuga yaene jom mallyeo uril geondeuril suga ittamyeon meonjeo nal ssogo gara houjuuibo ballyeong nuga nuga nuga yaene jom mallyeo uril geondeuril suga ittamyeon meonjeo nae ham ssogo gabwara sswa turn right sswa turn left nagaja ssauja igija hey hey nagaja ssauja igija brrrrr hanae jangjeon dure balsa hana dul sswa sswa sswa Oh sswa sswa sswa hana hamyeon jangjeon hamyeo dureul semyeon sswa sswa sswa Oh sswa sswa sswa hana hamyeon jangjeon hamyeo dureul semyeon sswa sswa sswa |-| English= Roger that yes sir I’ll protect them for sure From those who try to attack my people You can’t touch a hair on their body If you think you can, try Stick close to us I’ll be in charge of your future and mine Let’s clear out this place Two captains We’re gonna lead more more more Woo come in, come in Woo come in, come in Feels like you’re floating I know you’re floating I already swallowed up your destination Hey Do not cross over this Better get out Have you heard of the Hoshi Woozi combo? If you haven’t Ay Woozi tell em right now As if we’re crazy Rising in our eyes Like two beasts Flying to search for prey We never lose a thing Don’t worry about that If you think you can Come shoot me Shoot, turn right Shoot, turn left Let’s go, let’s fight, let’s win Hey hey Let’s go, let’s fight, let’s win brrrrr Load at one Shoot and two One, two Shoot shoot shoot Shout out the world This is my area I’m laying in my world that I made I came with countless stars Now we’re here I can see that you’re nervous The cool thing to do is Don’t let it get to you And keep running Our team, SEVENTEEN We’re gonna keep pressing the accelerator Just like we said We change up, listen up As if we’re crazy Rising in our eyes Like two beasts Flying to search for prey We never lose a thing Don’t worry about that If you think you can Come shoot me Shoot, turn right Shoot, turn left Let’s go, let’s fight, let’s win Hey hey Let’s go, let’s fight, let’s win brrrrr Load at one Shoot and two One, two Shoot shoot shoot Heavy rain alert Someone stop them If you can touch us Come shoot us first Heavy rain alert Someone stop them If you can touch us Come shoot us first Shoot, turn right Shoot, turn left Let’s go, let’s fight, let’s win hey hey Let’s go, let’s fight, let’s win brrrrr Load at one Shoot and two One, two Shoot shoot shoot Oh shoot shoot shoot Load at one Shoot and two One, two Shoot shoot shoot Oh shoot shoot shoot Load at one Shoot and two One, two Shoot shoot shoot |height = 10cm}} Audio Spotify Category:Songs